Heaven Besieged
by Archangel V2.0
Summary: All it took was one miscalculation by the creator...
1. Operation 1: The second beats

A/N: Well, the first thing I could say about this is that, this is my first Angel Beats fanfiction. Therefore, if you don't like it, please don't post really harsh reviews. Well then, to the introduction.

Here is the format of my words:

_Italics= Thoughts _

**Bold= Something I would explain**

The ending of Angel Beats left me quite unfulfilled; there were so many areas that could have been explored. But it was still an extremely good anime nonetheless. This fanfiction will be about events that happen after the graduation of the original cast. Of course, I will be keeping the original cast. However, I would definitely add several OCs to the story.

This is the format for OC submission if you want your OC to be in my story. Of course, if there are no submissions, I will just create my own OCs. The deadline for OC submission is 3 weeks after I upload this chapter.

-Name (Can be a nickname, but would be preferable if real name is used)

-Personality

-History

-View on Life

-History

You can either submit this through a review on this story or by emailing me through this email: immvpomg . When you submit your OC through email, please leave your fanfiction pen name. Thanks.

There will be a lot of battles in this fanfiction, since in this fanfiction; the Afterlife is no longer a comedy-filled place anymore. Many of the issues dealt with will be much more serious than the ones dealt with in the anime.

Some content in this fanfiction may be philosophy and religious. Therefore, if you have a problem with that, please PM me instead of posting it as a review.

Now, since we cleared up the opening issues of the fanfiction, let us proceed to the main story.

Disclaimer: Angel beats is owned by Jun Maeda and all characters belong to him and the production members of Key.

"Warning; corruption levels at 100%, system override shutting down." The emotionless tone of an AI rang throughout the Afterlife.

"After so long, am I finally losing control over this world? No, I must find a way to properly shut it down before the real world gets affected." A man paced around the control room, occasionally typing coded commands into the program.

_Surrender to me, you knew this would come sooner or later… It is hopeless for you now, for the darkness has manifested itself in this world. _

"Who are you? Why are you here?" the man asked, trying to mask his fear in his stoic face, but his voice said it all.

_I am something beyond human understanding, for I manifest in human hearts. I gain strength through each of the humans passing through this Afterlife, and I corroded away at the system, one bit by one bit, until now. I am the harbinger of suffering, I am the purest form of chaos, and I am Sin. _

"No, I will not let you take over this world." The man grabbed the failsafe lever, the lever that will delete everything, even he.

"Warning, failsafe unable to activate, a soul has just entered this world, unable to delete all data."

_Everything shall be born anew in my image, but the old world ends, in utter darkness…_

"No, what are you…" the man's voice trailed away when he saw a huge swell of darkness seep into the room, swallowing him. He did not even have a chance to let out a yell.

In front of the main-school entrance, a teenage girl opened her eyes.

Tokyo, 18 years later

"Ja Ne, Otonashi-san." A dark green-haired youth shouted at a magenta haired youth, who had already, ran across the street. The latter just smiled and waved at his friend before proceeding on towards his apartment. Otonashi Yuzuru was the epitome of the perfect teenage boy. Good looks, good grades, a wealthy family, and popular as well; not to mention countless numbers of girls who were interested in him. However, there was something he didn't have, a girlfriend. It is quite surprising, considering the amount of girls interested in capturing his heart. However, he always replied to them in the same way when they confessed to him: _My heart belongs to someone I share a destiny with, one that is special to me._

After all these years, Yuzuru began to wonder if this special one even existed. He even contemplated dating one of the girls in his school. However, no matter how he thought about it, his heart willed him to keep looking for the one that was special, it always seemed wrong to him to fall in love with anyone else.

As he walked, Otonashi spotted a petite girl, much shorter than him, leaning on a wall not far away. As he passed her, he heard her humming a song, My Song

_Wait… how did that song even jump into my mind, I didn't even hear it before… _

Then, the girl lifted her face. Those golden orbs shone in the brightness of the sun, with as much radiance, the silver hair of the girl shone like the moon. Otonashi's eyes were completely captivated, however, that did not stop his mind from producing a name, a beautiful one:

Tachibana Kanade

Just then, the girl turned to leave. Otonashi's body acted on instinct, he stopped in his tracks and turned back, then chased after the girl. A light tap on the shoulder was enough to alert her of his presence. She turned back, turning her innocent eyes on him.

"Do I know you?" she asked in such an innocent and sweet way that Otonashi could feel his face burning up instantly.

"Well… Um… You see…" _Calm down Yuzuru, it's not like you are going to do anything wrong to her. _"Just now you were humming a song, I think I might have heard it before, do you know the name of it?"

Unexpectedly, she smiled lightly, "I thought I was the only one who knew about the song. The name is My Song anyway, have you heard about it?"

"I have only heard it before in dreams, dreams of a distant past, which echoes in my mind even now."

"Wait, I had those dreams before, and they seem similar to yours…" the girl responded.

Otonashi's mind jumped back to the ending of the dream, the seemingly lost memory that made him cry in his sleep, every time he dreamt about it. He was hugging a girl, proclaiming his love for her, yet she disappeared in his arms, leaving him alone. The girl had the exact same sun-eyes and silver hair as this girl right in front of him. Otonashi backed out of his dream, and hesitantly faced the girl once more.

"Kanade, is that you?" He did not care if he sounded weird anymore; his heartstrings were pulling for him to hug this girl right in front of him, to make sure she does not disappear on him again.

"I'm glad you remembered, Yuzuru…" she said as her eyes welled up in tears and he pulled her into an embrace.

Afterlife, 18 years later

I opened my eyes. The familiar night sky greeted me, with the stars shining brightly like they always do, but something seemed wrong. _I did not fall asleep outside, I never do that. What was I doing here? Why am I on the floor? _

I looked around, noticing that the buildings around me still had their lights turned on. _This was a school? How could I have fallen asleep in a school? What is this uniform I am dressed in?_

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

I sat up and noticed another person running towards me. She was also dressed in a school uniform. However, she emitted a strange aura that I didn't feel from myself. She did not look odd, she was quite cute on the contrary, but it was this feeling of sadness that lingers around her that. _Wait a moment… How could I possibly sense_ _her emotions? But this feeling in my gut… _

The other odd thing about her was that, for a cute girl of her age, she should probably be hanging out with a guy or her friend, yet she was carrying a rifle, why would she be carrying that? Is she a psychopath?

However, before I could ask why she was carrying a gun, she extended her hand and helped me up. She was unexpectedly strong as well.

"Thanks, but what is this place, and who are you?" I asked curiously. She chuckled again. _Was she making fun of me?_

"There's no need to be impatient, one thing at a time. I am Otonashi Hatsune, nice to meet you." The girl smiled cutely at me, "What's your name?"

"Err… I think I forgot my name… I just remember my family name, Tachibana."

"Konnichiwa, Tachibana-san, and regarding your first question; we are currently in a place called the Afterlife. This school is built specifically for us who are dead."

_Hang on… School of the dead? Afterlife? What are all these spiritual ideas doing here? Is this girl alright, or is she really a psychopath? _

"Are you sure this is the Afterlife? It looks just like a school to me." I asked politely, trying to bite back my harsh words. This was a girl I was dealing with after all.

"You don't seem to believe me. Do you remember that you died?" She asked in a curious tone, which creeped me out even more. What kind of person asks you that kind of question in a _curious _tone?

_ After all, what is this about me dying? I am alright and still breathing, I can feel my body, it seems to be functioning quite well. So what is this about me dying?_

Then, I realised that I had forgotten my name and did not know why I was lying on the ground in a school I didn't even know existed. But still, how did I die?

"Never mind, looks like you are one of those who forgot almost everything, Tachibana-san. Don't worry, that is not rare in this world, one day the memories will all come back to you. Anyway, we better head to the gym; we are holding a meeting there. Letting you stay out here will only cause you harm anyway."

_Wait a moment, how could I trust her about this. A world for the dead, in the premise of a school is just too unbelievable. How could such a place even exist?_ Hatsune had already turned away; walking towards a brightly lit building in the distance which I assumed was the gym. However, I did not follow. Sensing that, she turned around and looked at me, puzzled.

Under her gaze, I suddenly felt quite awkward, "I still can't really believe this is the Afterlife, I mean, how can you prove that this is the Afterlife?"

"Oooooh, so you mean I must prove it to you? I have done that before."

Before I could protest, she held her gun up and aimed at me.

Ignoring all dignity, I shouted "I don't want to die here! Help, someone save me from this psychopath please."

The small smile on her face turned into a huge grin that frightened me more than anything; however, the smile was quickly erased by a frown. She pushed me onto the floor and aimed her gun at something that was behind me. However, as to what was behind me, I did not know, I had already lost consciousness.

I awoke once more, staring up at the ceiling. Well, at least this wasn't the cold floor I had to endure yesterday. In fact, it felt quite comfortable on the bed. Now what was this warm feeling I was getting from my left side. I turned my head towards that direction. Well, the next thing I knew, I was bleeding straight out of my nose. There she was, Otonashi Hatsune, snuggled up against me on the same bed. Being an innocent guy, I shook her in an attempt to wake her up.

"Ohayo, Hatsune-san."

She looked up with a sleepy and cute face that made me blush even more. Then, she realised the situation she was in and quickly leapt out of the bed.

"Ohayo… Tachibana-san." She stuttered to me while blushing a delicate shade of magenta. She looked so cute that I wanted to hug her on the spot. However, there were more serious issues to be settled.

"Why were you there? In fact, why are we even at this place?"

"Well, you see, last night, we were attacked by a group of shadows and you were knocked unconscious. After fighting them off, I carried you to this infirmary. Then… then… I felt a little cold, so I decided to sleep with you…" Hatsune trailed off as she thought of last night. She looked down while blushing; I couldn't control petting her on the head, just like I used to do that on my little sister. _Wait… I had a little sister?_

"Ohayo, Hatsune-chan!" a bright and cheery voice sounded from the door. I groaned, not another one of these people. "Who's this?" she asked Hatsune.

"I found him just yesterday. He just arrived in the Afterlife and apparently, he lost all his memories." Hatsune explained to the girl about my situation.

"Hatsune, Kazumi, this isn't the time to chat, we need to help our injured." I turned my head around to the source of the voice. Two teenage boys were standing at the door, carrying an injured girl. However, the injury was not what I expected. Instead of blood pooling from her wounds, a string of 0s and 1s escaped from her wound, which was stained black instead of red.

_Hang on, if 0s and 1s were escaping from her wound, is this a computer program? Is this a game I am trapped in?_

"The shadows struck again; yesterday we were ambushed at the library. A few **Imps**, accompanied by one **Demon** attacked us."

Then, I realised something. Above each and every person in the room, there was a bar and a few words. The ones above Hatsune read,

Otonashi Hatsune

**Level: 40**

**Hp: 13500**

**Mp: 9500**

**Weapons: Accuracy International AS50 MKIV (Enhanced Version) (Rank: A)/ Desert Eagle V2.1 (Rank: B)**

**Agility: B**

**Strength: C**

**Skill: A**

**Stamina: D**

**Dexterity: B**

**Luck: C**

**Abilities/ Specialities: Deadeye (Rare) (Rank: B)/ One shot- Ten Kills (Rank: A)**

**Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

**Role: Sniper**

**Rank: Guardian **

Wait… was this a video game I was trapped in? A VMMORG?

"We were also attacked yesterday near the field; I think those were a few Imps that attacked us. They didn't seem too hard to fight off. Anyway, how did the meeting go yesterday?" Hatsune asked.

"The meeting went without much disturbance, and Kei has finished the re-organisation of the SSS2. Hatsune, you will need to bring the person you found and report to Kei."

"Alright then, Tachibana-san, we are going to meet our leader." She grinned at me and pulled me along.

SSS2 headquarters, Rebuilt Guild

"So you brought that person along, Hatsune-san."

_ That person? Honestly, I feel that the people here should give more respect to me. Why don't they just call me by my name? Oh wait… I don't remember my name._

"Yes, he doesn't remember anything either."

"He does bear a resemblance to someone from the original SSS, his white hair and golden eyes. But that person that came before was a girl. Do you know his name, Hatsune?"

_ Seriously, are they just pretending I am air and asking her everything? This is getting dumb._

"Well, his family name is Tachibana, but he does not remember anything else, including his own name." Hatsune continued to explain to the leader.

Upon hearing that, the leader's eyes narrowed and looked at me in a creepy manner. Then, he gestured for me to go over. As I walked over, he showed me a picture of a girl. The girl was quite pretty, with waist-length white hair and the same pair of sun-eyes as me.

_Wait… Who is that? I seem to remember, but I cannot connect a name to her. Who is she?_

"So, you don't know her?" the leader questioned me.

"I don't think so, or maybe I forgot." I stuttered, still trying to overcome a strange feeling in my heart that told me that she was someone special.

"Alright then, never mind, when you remember everything, please tell me if you do know this girl. The resemblance between you and her are too great, it even makes you look like her older brother."

_Older brother… _

"Back to some serious affairs, Hatsune, I reformed the organisation of the SSS2 yesterday at the meeting due to the huge numbers of members we have recruited now. And I have placed you in my personal division; you will become a squad leader in my personal group of snipers. That being said, you will need to visit guild for a specialised weapon. And by the way, your headquarters will be at the classroom 5A, near the student council room. I have already told the rest of your squad members to assemble there when you tell them to. It is a rule that all squad leaders equip one. As for him, you can take him as your apprentice or anything."

"Wow, in your personal division as well! Thank you, leader-san," I smiled, sometimes; it was hard to imagine that she was a girl who wielded a weapon to fight.

"Tachibana-san, I shall take you as my apprentice. You cannot say no to me, hehe. But for now, let's go eat lunch together." She smiled at me.

With that, she dragged me along to the canteen, where she bought some meal tickets and handed one to me. It read Mapo Tofu.

_ Wasn't that my sister's favourite dish? Hang on… why do I keep thinking like that? Do I even have a sister?_

There we go, that is the end of Chapter 1 of this story. I believe that I got some explaining to do.

Firstly- Types of Enemies the SSS2 face:

Shadows/ Demons/ Elites

Note: All enemies faced by the SSS2 have an alignment of: Chaotic Evil

I will be just focusing on Shadows this time, the rest I will explain later:

Types of shadows:

Imp: These are the smallest of shadows. They are the fastest as well. They are weak when caught alone. However, a large group of these shadows should not be taken lightly due to their speed and ability to encircle enemies, resulting in their doom.

Stats:

Hp: 200

Attack: Shadowy Claw: 50 damage

Armour level: 1

Demon: The Demons are larger shadows than the Imps. They have a ranged attack as well as a melee attack. The main strength of them is their strong armour that is hard to pierce through. They are much stronger than Imps and taking on a group of them without fire-support is a bad idea.

Stats:

Hp: 750

Attack: Corrosive Darkness: 150 damage/ Spikes: 120 damage

Armour level: 2

Devil: The Devils are also ranged shadows. They however, sacrifice armour for speed and damage. Their DPS (Damage per Second) is much higher than the Demon, but they are more vulnerable to AOE (Area of Effect) attacks. Do not engage groups of Devils, they will rip you apart.

Stats:

Hp: 500

Attack: Shadow spikes: 200 damage/ Augmented Spikes: 250 damage

Armour Level: 2

Cyclops: Cyclops is a special type of Shadow. They only have a melee attack but are used more as a spell caster for the shadows. Cyclops are quite easy to kill, due to the health they have in comparison to their size. They are a priority target for SSS2 snipers to take out before they cast their spells.

Stats:

Hp: 1000

Attack: Shadow Claws: 100 damage

Mp: 200

Spells: Absorb (0 Mp): Absorbs nearby shadows, converting them into energy to cast spells

Blinding cloud (100 Mp): Nullifies ranged attacks on shadows in the area the spell is casted on

Creeping Darkness (25 Mp): Spreads a layer of substance on the floor, increasing Shadows' speed on it

Heal (50 Mp): Heals a unit by 100 hp

Armour Level: 1

Behemoth: The Behemoths are gigantic monsters, as their name suggests. They are formed by 10 Demons merging themselves into a single shadow. These shadows are extremely hard to deal with if faced with insufficient firepower and should never be attacked when without fire-support. Their armour is extremely hard to pierce through and they have a splash damage melee attack.

Stats:

Hp: 2000

Attack: Kaiser Blades: 400 damage

Armour level: 4

Now that we are done with the Shadows, let us move on to something else, the basic profile interface.

Name:

Level:

Hp:

Mp:

Weapons:

Agility

Strength:

Skill:

Stamina:

Dexterity:

Luck:

Abilities/ Specialities:

Alignment:

Role:

Rank:

Now, let us go into detail:

Level: At the beginning of the corruption, the Angel Program altered drastically to allow members to keep track of their strength in order to contend with the ever increasing amounts of enemies that were appearing in the Afterlife. Therefore, the Level system was implemented by the Angel Program. At the beginning, when each person enters the Afterlife, their level is 1. However, Levels can be gained by killing Shadows/ Demons/ Elites or completing quests.

Hp: This is the health amount that you could have. It increases every time you level up. However, the amount stated in the interface is only a maximum normal amount of health. You can exceed it by artificial means, such as using Healing spells.

Mp: This is your energy bar. It is used to cast Spells or use your specialities against enemies. The mechanics are the same as Hp. This amount increases whenever you level up. However, this amount also depends on how many spells/ specialities you have and how often do you use them. For example: a person who has 5 spells will have more Mp than a person who has 3 spells of the same level.

Weapons: Not much explanation is needed for this; this is just a list of weapons you own and their Rank.

Attributes: The attributes Strength, Skill, Stamina, Dexterity, Agility and Luck are personified. Although each skill increases when you level up, you can specifically choose which ones to prioritise. A person who has just arrived in the Afterlife will have a rank of U on everything.

Strength: Basically as the name says

Skill: Skill with the weapon, accuracy

Stamina: Endurance, the amount of time that a person can sustain without being fatigued

Agility: Speed, ability to dodge attacks

Dexterity: The ability to create weapons/ the handling of weapons

Luck: The higher ranked the luck is, the higher chance there is a good drop when you kill shadows/ demons/ elites

Rank: This is a meter that shows how good your weapon is/ how high your skill is etc. Normally, the abilities and weapons of a normal member of the SSS2 will cap at Rank S. Only leaders and important members will have abilities and rankings above S.

Here is the ranking chart:

SS SSS UX

Abilities/ Specialities: The Abilities each person has depends on the weapons they are using. For example, we could see that Hatsune is a sniper, therefore, she has the Speciality: Deadeye. This speciality increases the accuracy of the person who has it. Abilities can be common, rare, extremely rare or unique. In this case, Deadeye is a rare ability among snipers.

Alignment: This is determined by the person's view on life, beliefs and actions. Since all enemies of the SSS2 have a Chaotic Evil alignment, the SSS2 members with a Lawful Righteous Alignment will be most effective.

Evil: Believes that the world is just a world of sinners, has committed a lot of sins and evil deeds, cynical (+20% Attack) (Bonus against Lawful)

Neutral: Justice, Truth, neither Evil nor Good (+ 10% Attack) (Bonus against Chaotic/ Ordered)

Righteous: As the name states (+20% Defence) (Bonus against Evil)

Chaotic: Unorganized, Primal (+ 10% Attack) (Bonus against Ordered)

Lawful: Organized, Lawful (+30% Defence) (Bonus against Righteous)

Ordered: Ordered, Systematic (+10% Defence and Attack) (Bonus against Neutral)

Role: The explanation of Role is simple; it is just the role you take in the SSS2. For example, a sniper, an assault soldier etc.

Rank (Position): When a person first starts out in the Afterlife, he or she is a Novice. He/ She can climb up the ranks by participating in Operations, quests, Achievements, Deeds. If the contribution of a member is greater than others, he/ she will climb up the ranks faster.

The list of Ranks is here:

Apprentice Ranks:

Novice Beginner Trainee Apprentice 2nd Rank Apprentice 1st Rank

After Apprentice Ranks (Neutral and Righteous Alignment):

Warrior Elite Angel Warrior Angel Saint Guardian Elder Guardian Holy Guardian Archangel

After Apprentice Ranks (Evil Alignment):

Warrior Elite Demon Warrior Demon Anti-Christ Hellfire Guardian Guardians of Hell Archdemon

Note: The highest rank so far is up to Archangel and Archdemon. There are 2 Archangels in the SSS2, the leader and one of the three vice commanders. The other two of the vice-commanders are Archdemons. They will be revealed in time to come.

This is all the info I can give right now. Remember, please R and R. If you have any suggestions, post it in the reviews. And don't forget to message me via email or review for me to insert your OC into this story. Ja Ne…


	2. Operation 2: New and Old

A/N: Hello, I am back with Chapter 2 of Heaven Besieged. Please enjoy the story, all shall be revealed in time…

"Seriously… U are making me feel like a serious newbie." I groaned to Hatsune as I looked at my stats and compared it to hers.

Tachibana Kazuto

Level: 1

Hp: 1000

Mp: 1000

Weapons: None

Agility: E

Strength: T

Skill: E

Stamina: T

Dexterity: E

Luck: C

Abilities/ Specialities: Strategist (Rank A)

Alignment: Lawful Righteous

Role: Sniper Apprentice

Rank: Novice

"Oh wait, so that's my name." _Tachibana Kazuto, huh? _

"I guess the system can see beyond your amnesia then. It's ok anyway; everyone who came here had this phrase. When you start here, your stats will obviously be bad. You are lucky enough, Kazuto-san, you already have an A class speciality. That is considered quite lucky. Your statistics are also quite fitting for a sniper, with the higher skill and agility levels. Firstly, I can go and assess your skills. Let's go, Kazuto-san." Hatsune said and pulled me along.

_She really can be pushy sometimes; I really wanted a break after lunch._

"Where are we going Hatsune-san?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, we are going to a special area where we snipers train. It is somewhere near the gym." She led me to a shed near the gym. The place really seemed like shooting gallery. There were targets everywhere and a few sniper rifles as well. This really seemed like an army training camp; I didn't know that the SSS2 would have possession of this area.

"Well then, firstly, we play a game called hide-and-seek. As a sniper, you will need to conceal yourself as well as possible in order to escape enemy detection. You have 60 seconds to hide, after that; I will attempt to spot you. If you manage to escape detection for 2 minutes, I concede defeat. Alright, 60 seconds begins now, remember, you cannot hide outside this shed!"

I quickly ran towards one corner of the shed and found a sweet hiding spot sandwiched in between a box of ammunition and a target. _Crap, 60 seconds is up already, I need to stay silent. _Hatsune was a really well-trained searcher. She investigated the whole area and searched some spots I thought were good for hiding. She really knows her stuff well, it's so hard to imagine, and considering that she is so innocent looking as well. However, she did not seem to find the area where I was hiding. There was just 30 seconds left…

20 seconds

15 seconds…

I smirked, wanting to have some fun with her. I purposely stamped my foot down hard. Instantly, she snapped her head around, eyes gazing furiously at the place where the sound originated from. She then walked slowly and softly towards me, like a predator stalking its prey. I smiled, the bait has been taken. I threw the bullet that I had taken at the start to another corner of the shed. She seemed to know that time was short, so she ran as fast as she could towards that corner, where the bullet landed.

_So cute and innocent, falling for my trap so easily. Time's up Hatsune, here I come._

I secretly and softly walked out of my hiding spot and sneaked up to her. Then, I tripped her and stopped her from hitting the floor just in time.

"Hi Hatsune, was it fun?" I smiled at her.

"Where were you?" She asked me, pouting in embarrassment.

"I was hiding at that corner. When there were 15 seconds left, I deliberately stomped my foot to alert you of my presence, then, as you approached, I threw a bullet to another side of the shed, to make you think that I ran there. However, since time was short, you did not bother checking the original place and ran straight to the second point. That is how I avoided you." I explained while patting her head.

"Wow, that's pretty smart, using a secondary noise-source to confuse the enemy; like you said, time was short, so I was desperate to find you. Therefore, I did not check the original noise source. Well done, Kazuto-san." She smiled brightly at me. "Alright then, now that we are done with the hiding and seeking, I am going to test your speed and endurance."

"So, how do we do that?" I asked her.

"Let's see… You can start by running one round around the school track. I will time you for one round. After you finish one round, you can continue running for two more rounds."

"Oh dear, not this, I hate running." I sighed and consigned myself to physical torture.

10 minutes later,

I collapsed onto the floor at the finish line. _Why did I do that? I almost killed myself. _Then, Hatsune came over.

"Well, you timed a total of 9 minutes and 42 seconds on three laps. Therefore, that means your endurance is your weak point, however, your sprint speed and turning ability is above average. That means that your agility is quite good. Now, let's move on to the real deal, I am going to test your skill with the sniper rifle."

I found myself in the shed again. However, this time, Hatsune handed me a sniper rifle.

[Tachibana Kazuto equipped Barrett M98 Sniper Rifle (Training Version) (Rank D) +100attack]

"Well, this is simple enough, I gave you ten sniper rounds, therefore, you can go shoot at any of the targets. However, you must shoot at least 4 separate targets in this shed. You are not allowed to move from your position."

Alright then… I faced the first target of my choice. Boom!

I hit it!

End of Test: Result

1: Hit

2: Hit

3: Miss

4: Hit

5: Hit

6: Miss

7: Hit

8: Miss

9: Miss

10: Hit

"Well, not bad Kazuto-san, for a beginner, that is. However, I noticed that you seem to miss every time when you change a target. We will work on that someday. Oh yes, after dinner, I will bring you to a weapon fitter to get you a weapon. For now, let's go for dinner, it's about time as well."

I glanced at the sky. The bright cyan and white of the clouds have been shrouded by a mass of red and orange, signalling the setting of the sun, and the coming of the night. I followed Hatsune back to the canteen, while slipping my eye down to take note of a notice that popped up.

[Tachibana Kazuto has completed basic tests, promotion to Apprentice 2nd Rank]

[Level up x4]

"Hatsune, where should we seat?"

"Well, I think my squad members are over there, let's go there." She said while pointing to the table at a far corner of the canteen.

I walked over with her and sat down with her.

"Well, this is our new squad member, Tachibana Kazuto, everyone, say hi to him." Hatsune introduced me in her usual cheerful voice.

"Hi everyone…" I greeted my new squad nervously. _Come on man, what is wrong with you, it's not like they are going to eat you for dinner or something._

"Nice to meet you, Kazuto-san. My name is Kazumi, Kotegawa Kazumi. I believe we have met before." One of the squad members reached over and shook my hand. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders and sparkling amber eyes.

"Kazuto-san, my… name… eto… eto…. My name is Tanaka Minami." Another girl reached forward, albeit with her head down and eyes covered with her bangs. I could see her face turning red, how cute. This must be what the shy girls in anime are like. I reached forward with my hand and shook hers, causing her to further lower her head and for the blush to reach across her entire face.

"Konnichiwa Kazuto, my name is Saeki Takashi." I shook his hand as well. "Well, you seem to be winning over all the girls in our squad already Kazuto-kun," he said smirking while looking around the squad, causing Minami to lower her head again. I was not sure, but was that a blush on Hatsune's face?

"Let's get to eating anyway, I took the food for everyone," Takashi said while handing over a bowl of meat udon to me.

"So, Kazuto, do you have your weapon yet? We might be carrying out a full scale operation soon." Takashi questioned me.

"No… Hatsune said that she will take me to the weapon fitter after dinner."

"Well, apart from that… Oh yes, did the leader tell all of you? All the members of the squad must stay close in the dormitories in case of an emergency operation. It makes it easier to communicate and locate missing members of the squad. Have you guys picked your dormitories?" Hatsune asked the rest of them.

"Well, I and Kazumi will be taking one dormitory, since we are older and take up more space, you three can take the other one allocated to us." Takashi smirked knowingly at me. I gulped, knowing how this was going to unfold.

_ You know you want to share a dormitory with them don't you… Kazuto… I know your deepest desires, it is a primal desire all men have…_

What the hell am I thinking about?!

I silently cursed, hoping that Hatsune will reject the plan and I get to share a dormitory with Takashi, so that the "awkwardness" will not happen.

"I guess… we have no… no other alternative…" _What?! She is actually agreeing to this?!_

Well, she looked really flustered about it, so obviously she did not like it either, neither does Minami, who looked like she was about to explode due to nervousness.

The remaining time of dinner passed in silence…

"Alright Kazuto, let's go and get your weapon fitted then, I'm really tired already, I just want to lie down and sleep."

"Where are we going anyway? This tunnel seems to lead nowhere." I asked absentmindedly as Hatsune lead me down a deep dark tunnel.

"Come on, how could I possibly not know where I am going? You should have more confidence in me you know."

The remaining minutes passed as we took the tunnel to the depths beneath the school. What greeted me was totally unexpected. There is a huge cavern in the area and it was filled with production lines to produce… guns? There are also assembly lines, where they assemble tanks, artillery units and is that a plane I see?

"Like what you see Kazuto? This is new guild, it was recently built to increase the weapons production since more and more people are joining our organization and the number of shadows is increasing. I can't believe they managed to assemble this place together though, it's amazing." Hatsune explained everything to me.

"So, where do we go to fit our weapons?" I asked Hatsune.

"This way then, the weapons fitter is here!" She had already run off towards the centre of the guild.

As I walked inside the building where the weapons fitters were, I found arrays of different weapons lying around on the walls. At one corner was one counter, where one old man and a young lady sat.

"So, what do we have here today?" The young lady asked me and Hatsune.

"Well, we are both here to fit our weapons. I was instructed by Kei to get a personal weapon, he is a newcomer, so you will need to get him a weapon. Since he is in my squad, he will need a sniper rifle."

"Alright then, I shall find you a sniper rifle. You got a nice build for a sniper, that's for sure; Hatsune really picks her members well." The lady went and brought me a sniper rifle.

"Try this one," she handed me a slim, sleek and green-coloured one.

Tachibana Kazuto equips Accuracy International AS50 Lancer edition [Rank B] [+500 attack]

However, even before I could touch and feel the weapon, she snatched it away from me.

"No, that one is too long for you, how about this one?"

Another one of those, this time, and a black coloured one.

Tachibana Kazuto equips M89SR NATO standard issue [Rank B] [+550 attack]

"Hmmm… That one doesn't seem balanced to me, so not this one."

She snatched another sniper rifle from me and gave me another one.

Tachibana Kazuto equips M40 EXR [Rank B] [+500 attack]

"Wow, this one is really heavy…" I exclaimed as I felt myself struggle to carry the gun straight.

"Alright then, this one is not suited for you. With your build, I thought these three rifles will suit you, but apparently not. That just leaves me with one alternative, but that sniper rifle is pretty powerful, and I am not sure if I have the clearance to equip you with it. Never mind, I will give you a try." The woman mused while handing me a silver sniper rifle.

Tachibana Kazuto equips AS50A Arctic Lance [Rank S] [+2500 attack]

[Weapon fits perfectly; Kazuto is amazed]

"Oh my, this really appears to fit you, but I will need to ask your squad leader about equipping you with this weapon… There has only been one person, who has equipped this weapon before, and it's one of the vice-commanders, could it be fate? Hatsune, come here! I need your consent on something." The woman shouted to Hatsune.

"What is it, Yuka?" Hatsune came over; clutching what looked like a staff.

"Well, er… I looked through the sniper rifles, and there seems to be only this weapon that fits him. But its specs are too high for a beginner to use. However, I think that he should be fitted with this weapon, so can you give me the clearance to equip him with this weapon?"

_Oh, so her name is Yuko, why didn't I ask in the first place?_

Hatsune came forward and placed her sniper rifle next to mine, then looked at their specs.

[Hatsune is shocked]

[Hatsune suffers from mental meltdown, 99999 damage inflicted]

"You got to be kidding me right? That weapon is a limited edition, and the only one that has used it before was…"

"A vice-commander," I finished it for her.

"That's right, Kazuto-san, can you really use this sniper rifle? If it fits you perfectly, it's fine, since all snipers require similar skills to use. It's the user that's important after all. So Kazuto, it's up to you now, if you want to use it I will give the clearance." Hatsune said to me.

_ I stared at the sniper rifle; it was so tempting to have a sniper rifle that rivalled those who had a much higher rank than me. But… can I really use it? Screw it, I am going for it, it's a once in a lifetime, er… afterlifetime chance anyway. _

[Kazuto is staring really hard at sniper rifle]

[Sniper rifle is freaking out]

[Sniper rifle falls to the floor]

"Oops, have you decided then Kazuto?" Yuko questioned me while picking the sniper rifle up.

"Alright then, I will choose this sniper rifle." I said in a firm voice.

"I see, I will hand you your sniper rifle in a few minutes, I have to go get it from the storage." Yuko said while disappearing into a door just behind the counter.

"Well, Hatsune, have you gotten your weapon fitted?" I asked, even though I knew what the answer was going to be.

"Yes, this is my new weapon aside from my sniper rifle. Apparently, all personal weapons make use of something called the Angel Program for certain special abilities and properties that normal weapons cannot have. Here, this is my new weapon." Hatsune handed me a staff. "The interesting point is that, the staff has an alignment as well."

Staff of Raguel [Rank SS]

Type: Justice of God

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Attack: 7500

Bonuses: +50% damage vs alignment of Evil

Abilities/ Specialities: Judgement Day [Rank SS], Eye of Justice [Rank SS]/ Light of God [Boosts user's stats]

"Wow, this is an amazing weapon."

"Well, it is what is required for a squad leader, according to the new rules laid down by Kei-san. However, I still like the sniper rifle better. This weapon is too easy to use, you just have to tap into the Angel Program and it obliterates everything you are aiming to kill." Hatsune grumbled.

"If you don't like it, you can also give it to me Hatsune," I teased her, snatching the staff away.

"Wait, I haven't finished… Even though I like the sniper rifle better, it will be useful to have a weapon like this for me to use in the future. Now return the staff to me, this is an order from your squad leader." She emphasised her authority, managing to draw an exaggerated pout from me as I returned her the staff.

"Thank you, Kazuto; maybe one day when you are leading a squad, you will get these types of weapons as well."

"Hey, Kazuto, I got your weapon, her it is." Yuko had walked out of the storage.

"Thank you, Yuko-san," I said as I took the weapon from her and placed it in the case where it was supposed to be.

"Take good care of it; remember that these weapons are high-class. No one would appreciate it if you managed to spoil it, especially not me." Yuko said to me in a serious tone.

"Alright, Yuko-san," I replied as Hatsune and me walked out of the guild together. Just then, I noticed the old man who was in the room staring really hard at me.

[Old man is staring really hard at Kazuto]

[Kazuto is stoning]

[Kazuto attempts to communicate]

[Kazuto's mind is blowing up]

"Err… Is there anything I can do for you?" I tried to ask the old man. However, he just continued to stare at me.

"Never mind then…" I said as I walked away, still under the persistent and penetrating stare of that old man.

Dormitory Room E-05 27

"We are back, Minami-chan." Hatsune said to a half-asleep Minami, who was reading a book on her bed dressed in her pyjamas.

"Hatsune-chan and Kazuto-san are back? Kazuto-san, is that your new weapon?" Minami sat up curiously while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, Minami-san, do you want to look at it?"

"Alright… if you are fine with it…" Minami blushed as I patted her head and handed her my sniper rifle. The reaction I received was exactly the same as Hatsune's.

"Wow, Kazuto-san, they actually gave you a weapon like this? I'm so jealous, Hatsune, when can I get a weapon like his anyway." Minami looked at Hatsune with expectant eyes, only to realise that she had gone for a bath. Her flushed expression was completely gone, replaced with a pout on her face.

"It's alright Minami, I'm sure that you will be able to get one soon."

"Kazuto-san, I'm really tired… can you turn off the lights?" Minami asked me as she curled into her bed.

"Alright then," I said as I walked over to turn off the lights.

"Oyasuminasai…" Minami said as she tucked herself in her bed.

"Oyasumi, Minami-san," I said sleepily as well. Before long, the darkness of sleep engulfed my mind…

Wait… Where am I? I woke up in a hospital, where a young girl lay on the bed, several wires attached to her body. She had white hair like me. In another corner of the room, a woman sat on the chair, her tears streaming down silently as she gazed in worry and affection at the girl.

_ Who is she? Why am I here?_

Suddenly, the an alarm blared and doctors came rushing into the room, performing emergency resuscitation and electric shocks to the girl's chest, in hopes of restarting her heart. I did not know her, yet why did my chest hurt so much, just like the pain the girl felt was my own. I clutched my heart, unable to bear the pain I was having. The lack of air was making me dizzy and darkness was beginning to swallow my vision, I only had one thought in mind when I saw all of this;

Please don't die; I need you, my younger sister.

I woke with sweat dripping down my face. _What the hell was that? _

I sighed; I probably did not take a bath last night. I took a towel and my clothes and walked into the bathroom. However, on the way, I saw Hatsune's face, shining with tears. She mumbled something.

"Gomene… Onii-Chan." Then, she started crying in her sleep. It was heart-breaking to see her like this, completely broken and helpless against these memories. I placed an arm around her to comfort her. After all, she was not the only one with this sort of memories.

That's it guys, chapter 2 of Heaven Besieged. The first few chapters may be a bit boring but never mind. Please R and R as usual and submit OCs if you want to. Ja Ne…

Explanations:

Last Chapter, I realised that was unable to show some symbols I used in Microsoft word. Therefore, some of the information I gave were kind of screwed up. Therefore, I will give the information again.

Rankings (Lowest to Highest): U, T, F, E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS, UX

Ranks (Apprentice Ranks) (Lowest to Highest): Novice, Beginner, Trainee, Apprentice Rank 2, Apprentice Rank 1

Ranks for righteous and neutral alignment (Proper Ranks): Warrior, Elite, Angel, Warrior Angel, Saint, Guardian, Elder Guardian, Holy Guardian, Archangel

Ranks for evil alignment (Proper Ranks): Warrior, Elite, Demon, Warrior Demon, Hellfire, Guardian, Guardian of Hell, Archdemon, Prime Evil

As you might have noticed, I edited the Hell rankings a bit. Therefore, please take note of that. All ranks are lowest to highest. Since I edited the ranks, I will reedit the ranks of the leaders. Therefore, there are now 2 Prime Evils, both vice-commanders and 2 Archangels, the leader and a vice-commander.

Information: Rank authority (Proper Ranks) Warrior to Warrior Angel/ Warrior Demon

Warrior: The lowliest of all proper ranks. This rank is filled with people who have just "graduated" from the apprentice ranks. These people have no real authority on the battlefield unless entrusted by someone with a higher rank. Even so, the authority is only temporary and will be taken back once the battle finishes.

Average Stats:

Level: 10-15

Hp: 2500-3000

Mp: 2000-2500

Weapon Rank: C-B

Attribute Rank (Agility, Endurance etc.): E-B

Field of Command: None

Elite: Although the name spells Elite, this is the second lowest ranking rank in the proper ranking list. These troops usually are found working together with Warriors. However, some Elites may have enough skill to become squad commanders, commanding over a group of Warriors or Elites. Overall, there is not much difference between them. If an Elite was really good, he may receive an S ranked weapon. However, such happenings are extremely rare.

Average Stats:

Hp: 3000-5000

Mp: 2500-4000

Weapon Rank: C-S

Attribute Rank: E-A

Field of Command: 5-10 Warriors/Elites

Angel: This is where the different alignments start to differentiate in terms of Rank. The neutral and righteous aligned ones will receive the rank of Angel. This Rank is quite an improvement from the last rank of Elite. Generally, Angels have more health that Demons, but it all depends on the person.

Average stats:

Hp: 4000-7000

Mp: 3500-6500

Weapon Rank: B-S

Attribute Rank: E-S

Field of command: 20-40 Warriors/ Elites/ Angels

Demon: This is the first different rank for those with an Evil alignment. This rank isn't too different from the Angel rank. From now on, different alignment squads will be grouped separately. However, if the need arises, they would still combine.

Average Stats:

Hp: 4000-6500

Mp: 3500-7000

Weapon Rank: A-S

Attribute Rank: E-S

Field of command: 20-40 Warriors/ Elites/ Demons

Warrior Angel: This is just an improvement of the previous rank. It doesn't really make much of a difference.

Average stats: 6000-8500

Mp: 5500-8000

Weapon Rank: B-SS

Attribute Rank: D-S

Field of Command: 35-70 of equal or ranks below

Warrior Demon: This is the same as the Warrior Angel, with only slight differences.

Average Stats: 5500-8500

Mp: 6000-8000

Weapon Rank: A-SS

Attribute Rank: D-S

Field of Command: 35-65 of equal or Ranks below

That's all for now, look forward to my next update, where I will be posting more information to clarify everything in the fanfiction to make sure u guys are not confused when reading it. Note to all OC submitters, you guys might want to submit your OC only after you read the latest information, so that the OC submission is accurate. Ja Ne…


	3. Operation 3: Survival Games

A/N: For those who have submitted OCs, I will be introducing them shortly in the story so please be patient. Thank you all for reading, enjoy this next chapter.

"Oh, today, you have a training session with the rest of the newcomers. Today is a basic session, they will probably only test you on your basic skills. But take note, they might spring a surprise on all of you. So be prepared for anything." Hatsune said.

"Alright then," I answered.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something, you guys will be training for a week. After the week then you can return to this squad, so you will not be seeing us for one whole week."

Location: 3 kilometres east of school compound, jungle compound

"Tachibana, we are having a discussion right now, would you mind joining us?" Hikari shouted at me as my team members huddled around some sort of a radar screen.

"Sure, what is it you guys are discussing?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"Well, now that we have taken care of setting up our camp, we are considering taking on the nearest enemy encampment, just 2 kilometres northeast of this location. I think it's Tanaka's group, codename Capricorn." Shu answered me.

"I see, let me look at the map for a bit." My eyes scanned the map and observed every detail of it, memorising it in my mind. "Wait… Attacking Capricorn right now isn't a good idea; I suggest we go for Aquarius, situated 4 kilometres south of our current location. They will be the most dangerous of the groups near us. Aquarius has a clear route of attacking us from the south. Therefore, if they every attack while we are somewhere else, we will be eliminated immediately. In addition to that, they have an extra member in their group." I explained to my teammates.

"I see, do you have any plans to take them down right now?" Haruko asked me.

Sigh… The plans always came down to me. Out of the 20 people in our team, they always pick me to formulate a plan.

"Right now I don't really have a plan, but I will inform you when I do." I said as I walked back to the radar screen and continued to study the map given, slowly but surely, a plan started to formulate in my mind.

"Tachibana, its evening already, do you want to have dinner?" Len asked me.

"Wait… It's evening already?" I asked as I looked up to the sky. However, he did not even need to answer me; the red hue in the sky told me enough. _Wow, I was really carried away, wasn't I?_

After dinner, I went back to studying the terrain of this area. Luck was always in my favour, and it did not desert me this time either. There was an abandoned mineshaft just below the open ground between our two bases.

[System Alert: Sagittarius has defeated Libra]

[Sagittarius has gained 3 members from Libra]

I see, so a team has been defeated, we cannot afford to continue staying put for so long, lest we continue falling behind in terms of weapons and resources available. We would have to move now. It was just the first night, and teams were getting defeated already.

"Hikari, come here!" I shouted to the team leader, who was sitting alone in a corner of the camp.

"Yes? What do we have to know? I was thinking that we could go and encircle the Aquarius camp. There is a hill near their camp, which is situated at the foot of it. We could go and set up some forces there and siege their base from there using the artillery pieces we captured from the forest nearby." He said to me.

"Nice thinking, but there is a chance of that plan failing. I am pretty sure that they would also have noticed that hill would be a strategic location if a battle near their camp ever arises. I wouldn't be surprised if they shifted most of their forces onto the hill, to gain a high-ground advantage. Even if we did force our way up the hill, we would have suffered casualties, something I do not want to happen." I didn't know that Hikari was also a person who knew about strategy, but there were some obvious flaws in his plans.

"Then what do you suggest we do to take out Aquarius?" He asked me.

"Did you ever notice that there was an abandoned mineshaft in the open plains between our camps? This mineshaft is conveniently located so that it was just a bit under the ground; in addition, it is just nice out of range of the radar Aquarius possesses. I want some men to place explosives in the mineshaft; the entrance of the mineshaft is located just 500 meters southwest of our camp. Use the trackers to enhance their radar signature, to make sure they placed the bombs at the right spot. Use enough explosives that would bring down the support of the mineshaft." I said, smirking to myself.

"Alright then, we will see if this works, sounds good enough for me. Inori, Len, Rei, you three gather some bombs and place them under this location…"

As my leader continued explaining the plan to them, I thought of the follow-up. It was simple enough. After the members were dispatched to plant the bombs, I called Hikari over again.

"After we blow up the area, have some forces surround the area. However, keep at least 5 members on standby in case of counterattacks or any attempts to outmanoeuvre us. We would need a diversion force of three men to lure them into the trap."

"Consider those as done, but I have one question, how do we take down the base after that? They might still have enough defences after that." Hikari asked me.

"Don't worry, I have that all sorted out. Just wait for my command when the battle begins."

_Seriously, why did the leaders put us to this? I thought they just wanted to test our basics. This is some serious survival games stuff. Well, strategizing isn't as hard as fighting on the frontlines, so I better be grateful that I am the advisor._

"Hikari, call the members over, I need to brief them on this mission. The members who went to plant the bombs will be back in approximately 23 minutes, I will explain to them in private." I told the team leader.

"Alright then, everyone come over, Kazuto is going to brief all of you on the mission to take out Aquarius." Hikari yelled to the whole group of people sitting around the main camp.

A group of 13 people came over to the radar screen. I explained the plan to them quickly and simplified it so that all of them can understand it.

Main Task Force:

Tomoyuki: Codename: P1

Inori: P2

Miyoko: P3

Ami: P4

Yuuko: P5

Hisashi: P6

Saito: P7

Kasuga: R1

Len: R2

Hikari: Q1

Diversion Force:

Shu: P8

Haruko: N1

Yoshino: N2

Guarding Force:

Ozaki: B1

Rei: B2

Okada: R3

Honda: N3

Akita: B3

Aoki: P9

Kazuto: K1

Time: 0400, First Contact

Location: Aquarius Main Base

"Yui, three radar signatures have been picked up, they are currently traversing over the open plains towards the hill that overlooks our main base. Can I have your permission to fight and give chase?"

"Alright then, I will leave you to deal with these intruders. How many of them are there?"

"So far, only three have been registered, the speed they are moving at indicates that they are either the light tanks or Humvees."

"Alright then, we will dispatch the ten of the Humvees we have to hunt them down, make sure that they are captured alive. We have some questions to ask them. Anyway, which group are they from?"

"They are from Aries, as they came from the north."

"That's strange; they didn't choose to attack Capricorn?"

"Apparently they did not, so I will be off then, to capture these three Humvees."

P8 Humvee,

"The signal indicates that they have given chase, what do we do now, K1?"

"P8, you proceed separately from N1 and N2. The trap is around 500 meters in front of you, split off to 40 degrees northeast when you reach within 200 meters, N3, B3 and P9 will be waiting for you within 550 meters. N1, N2, go straight and lead the enemy into the trap, make sure that you have at least a 200 meter lead. After luring them in, regroup with the main task force that will be heading towards the hill that overlooks Aquarius's base."

"Yes, sir!" They shouted into the comm.

I smirked; it is time to light up the battlefield with our own fireworks. I readied my hands on the button that activates the bombs.

"Sir, they are splitting up, one is heading northeast, while the other two are still heading north." Kaguya said to her squad leader, Tomoya.

"Split up this task force, send 3 Humvees to pursue the Humvee that is going astray, the rest of the task force, continue to follow the two of them. We outnumber them in either way."

"Yes sir!"

K1 Command Post:

The dots came closer and closer to the location of the trap. It is just a matter of time. I pressed the finger I readied on the trigger. The reaction time of 0.78 seconds kicked in before activating just as the Humvees reached the precise epicentre of the trap. There was no way of escape.

Goodbye, my dear enemies.

A resounding explosion occurred as the bombs positioned beneath the mineshaft was blown, causing the ageing supports to give way and the whole area to sink and collapse violently. The Humvees from Aquarius fell right into the sinkhole and exploded upon impact as more bombs were blown. Three quarters of the task force was instantly wiped out, along with Aquarius's vice-commander.

"Wow, Kazuto is really amazing isn't he? Not only did he predict the enemy's movements, he also calculated the exact distance where we needed to be safe."

P8 Humvee,

"Kazuto, the other 3 Humvees that did not get destroyed are still on my tail, everything is going according to plan."

"Good, if I am not wrong, N3, B3 and P9 will be around 200 meters in front of you in the woods. Take no prisoners, fire on sight. After you destroy the Humvees, head 35 degrees south, the main attack force will be around there at point A20, join them and besiege the main base of Aquarius."

"Understood, K1."

The three surviving Humvees came into sight rather quickly and with a few shots from the Humvees that were hidden in the forest; they blew up, obliterating the entire strike force instantaneously.

Main strike force

Location, point A20

"Alright, set-up the artillery here and begin shelling the base, all units, cover the artillery and make sure that no enemy forces close in on this position and snipe the artillery." Hikari said in her M1A4 Tank.

"There is so far no response from the enemy, targeting is complete and we are ready to fire." Hisashi said into the comm as the M270 MLRS swung its massive load of rockets towards the base, along with the massive guns of two PzH2000 howitzers stationed on the hill.

"Alright then, fire at will, and remember not to destroy the ammunition hub, we might need the materials stored there later on." Hikari said into the comm.

The order was carried out instantly, the 3 second warning sound of the MLRS followed by a few intense glares of light and massive amounts of smoke as the rockets launched from the racks of the MLRS. The PzH2000s recoiled as its monstrous guns were brought into bear, lighting up the Aquarius camp with explosions.

There was still no response from the Aquarius camp…

"Something is definitely not right here…" Hikari mused as he observed the destruction of the base. Then, he realised what exactly wasn't. The Aquarius forces were not in the camp in the first place.

"K1, do you read, this is Q1 at point A20. The Aquarius forces are not in the camp or the perimeter of the main strike force, I think they might be headed to our base."

"I know, the radar has already picked them up." I answered, trying desperately to keep a straight face.

"What do we do commander? Do we go back and reinforce you?" Hikari yelled in a panicked voice into the comm.

"It's alright, leave this to me." I had to use all my energy on my effort not to laugh. Seriously, I never play a game unless I know I will win. "N1, N2, ready the shells. Fire on my command."

"Understood sir," They answered as I continued monitoring the situation inside my Leopard A8 MBT. "P9, B3, circle back and trap the enemy within the tight clearing near our base, this time, we might need to take some prisoners." Then, I finally let out my laugh. It was so funny, watching all of them panic. All the conditions for victory are cleared…

"N1, N2, fire." The simple command was obeyed as two EMP shells raced across the clearing and struck the enemy formation, frying the electronics inside their vehicles and causing them to come to an instant halt.

"N1, N2, encircle them, and threaten them, but do not kill them. B3 and P9 will be arriving soon as backup. They will make sure that they surrender." I sighed, another bothersome job done; now it's time to contact Hikari on the situation in the Aquarius main base, not that I needed to. "Hikari, is the job at that camp done?"

"Yes, Kazuto, we have taken over the camp and are setting up there for the time being. Apparently they left behind some nice gifts for us, namely a M1A4 and huge amounts of ammunition. Anything I need to do now?"

"Not much, just make sure that the artillery are still covered and set up a radar station as quickly as possible to prevent any sort of counterattacks. We might still lose the base at this point. It is all fine at my front. We have surrounded the whole of their forces and will take them prisoner. They will be converted once their leader surrenders. We have them in checkmate."

Now, for the coup de grace…

"This is the camp of Aries. We are speaking to you, leader of Aquarius. There is no hope of you coming back from this. Your base is taken and your vehicles disabled. Surrender and you will live to see another day of course, you could also resist, which probably isn't the wisest choice. I give you 10 minutes to decide. After that period, we will open fire regardless of your choice." Now, we just have to wait for them to decide.

Unfortunately for them, they decided to open fire on us, which obviously wasn't the wisest choice. The Humvees moved in and quickly gunned down six of them. That seemed to give them a change of mind.

"Alright, we will surrender; the 3 members with me will join your side."

[System Alert: Aries has defeated Aquarius]

[Aries has gained 3 members from Aquarius]

"Well, I will be assigning roles to all of you as well as introducing you to the members of this group, Aries. Remember, friendly fire is not allowed so any attempt to betray us will not happen. Anyway, I am Hikari, the leader of Aries and this is Kazuto, the strategist for Aries. He will be showing you around." He pointed at me before turning away; so much for helping me.

"Well, hello guys, I will just show you people around this place."

"Wait, before that, can I question something?" A pink-haired girl asked me. She was standing in an authorative stance in front of all the other newly recruited members. I assumed that she was the leader.

"Go ahead, ask," I answered.

"How did you manage to annihilate the 7 Humvees we sent out to chase your forces? You require a lot of firepower for it."

Oh, so it was a question on the tactics I used in this battle. To be honest, it was simple, too simple.

"Would you mind playing a game of chess with me later on, I would explain that to you then." I answered with a question from myself. As expected, her eyes narrowed at me, but she agreed to my request.

"For now, let's not talk about the things that transpired earlier. My job is to show you around the camp and the people here. Don't worry, they are quite friendly." I continued, trying to clear the awkwardness that has descended upon us. Following those words, I walked towards the main camp.

"This is the main camp. Its design is obviously similar to yours and I am sure you know that this is the area for command and communications. That is the medical facility; its name suggests its purpose. While that, over there is the warehouse, where we store ammunition and supplies. Luckily for us, we have a master engineer with us right now; therefore, we are able to craft our own ammunition."

"I see, that saves you the trouble of spending hours hunting down resources that are randomly spawned in the area." The pink-haired girl spoke again.

"Yes, it also makes sure that our forces will not be scattered around the territory, making them easy prey to the enemies. Keeping our forces together would also make it convenient to issue orders. However, that is not always good, as displayed in the earlier battle. If you had pursued with less, I might not have been able to blow up half of your total army strength. Never mind, I will save all these talks for later. Anyway, you see the sheds over there? Those are the places where we store our extra weapons, the second and third sheds are our armouries. The fourth and fifth are the areas to park our vehicles. That is the canteen and that is the area where we sleep." I tried to keep my explanations as simple as possible.

"What's that?" one of the former-Aquarius members said. She had blond hair and cerulean eyes. I gazed over and found out that she was pointing to a hole in the ground, covered in metal.

"Oh, that's our underground bunker, but it is still under construction." I answered. "Anyway, that is about all for the camp, I just realised that I forgot to ask about your names. How about we do a bit of self-introduction here?"

"Alright, sure, I am Yui Hasegawa." The pink-haired girl had an air of initiative around her.

"I am Arthur, just call me by that." A blond haired guy flipped his hair at me and brandished his shining teeth in a dazzling smile at me. But unluckily for him, I am a normal and straight person.

"Eto… I am Rin, nice to meet you." The blond haired girl looked shyly at everyone, then turned away flustered. _She's so cute, wait… what am I thinking of?_

"Yo dawg, you can just call me Jeremiah, #swag." _Jesus, another one like this, how did they even live with this person in their camp?_

After a while, all the introductions were complete, so now it came to the role giving.

"As you guys know, I am the strategist for this group, so during major operations, I will act as the leader. Therefore, during operations, you guys will have to obey my commands. Therefore, I will ask about certain specialities each of you guys have, to assign you the correct roles. Come to the central command area later in the evening. I will discuss that will you later. For now, go mingle with the members, bye."

Command post,

"Hikari, you really had to leave me with that job." I said in a half-annoyed way to him.

"Well, you should be the one handling them, since you are the one who captured them with your tactics. This is simply called, taking responsibility."

I smiled slightly; my leader had a way with words.

"However, I am pretty sure that discussing this wasn't the reason why you called me here." Hikari said to me.

"You are right. I called you here to hear your opinion on our next target and the set-up of a second command post in the former Aquarius base."

"You see, now that we have twice as much territory to defend, I think we should still concentrate our forces together. The repairing of the second base is going well enough and soon, we will be ready to take over that piece of territory. Now, as to our next target, it will be Capricorn."

That's it for this chapter guys. Sorry I gave you guys a long wait, but thank you all for the support you have given me. I am busy with school life so please be patient if I don't update for a long time. The chapters will come eventually. Ja Ne…

Here is the information:

Saint: The Saints are the transition between a normal warrior in the SSS2 and the true elites of the organization. This is where the first Angel Program based weapons will be issued. Of course, that also depends on the reliability and the ability of the user in question.

Average stats

Hp: 7500-10000

Mp: 6000-8500

Weapon Rank: A-SS

Attribute Rank (Agility, Endurance etc.): C-SS

Field of Command: 50-80 of equal or inferior ranks

Hellfire: The Hellfires have a very special role in the organization. They are similar in terms of stats to the saints, but they are the ones placed in charge of installation running. Therefore, it is instrumental in keeping a substantial number of Hellfires active to make sure the infrastructure does not collapse.

Average Stats:

Hp: 7000-9500

Mp: 6500-8000

Weapon Rank: A-SS

Attribute Rank (Agility, Endurance etc.): C-SS

Field of Command: 50-80 of equal or inferior ranks

Guardian: This is the rank where the one who has it is designated as a true elite in the organization. Angel Player based weapons and skills would fully manifest here and these Guardians form the bulk of the Elite army the SSS2 has. They are required in combat very often and are seen as the field commanders of the SSS2. This is the last common rank of the SSS2.

Average Stats:

Hp: 10500-20000

Mp: 8000-15000

Weapon Rank: A-SS

Attribute Rank (Agility, Endurance etc.): C-SS

Field of Command: 300- 1500 of equal or inferior ranks

Holy Guardian: This is the first "rare" rank in the organisation. In fact, all ranks above Guardian are rare, since level gain will slow down the promotion greatly. There are just a few of these people.

Average Stats:

Hp: 25000-35000

Mp: 17500-25000

Weapon Rank: A-SSS

Attribute Rank (Agility, Endurance etc.): B-SS

Field of Command: 1500-3000 of equal or inferior ranks

Guardians of Hell: The equivalent of an Elder Guardian. This rank is also as rare and powerful.

Average Stats:

Hp: 22500-34000

Mp: 20000-27000

Weapon Rank: A-SSS

Attribute Rank (Agility, Endurance etc.): B-SS

Field of Command: 1500-2500 of equal or inferior ranks

Archangel: Even Rarer than the Elder Guardian, the Archangel is the pinnacle of strength of the SSS2. Being able to tear through entire armies of shadows and elites by using fully manifested Angel Program abilities and weapons, they are the commanders of the Army. There are just a total of 15 Archangel in the organization. 7 of the more powerful ones are more commonly referred to as the Order of the Archangels. Two of the vice-commanders are also Archangels.

Average Stats:

Hp: 40000-60000

Mp: 30000-45000

Weapon Rank: S-SSS

Attribute Rank (Agility, Endurance etc.): A-SSS

Field of Command: Up to a quarter of the SSS2 if necessary

Archdemon: The equivalent of an Archangel. Two of the vice-commanders are Archdemons.

Average Stats:

Hp: 35000-55000

Mp: 30000-45000

Weapon Rank: S-SSS

Attribute Rank (Agility, Endurance etc.): A-SSS

Field of Command: Essentially the whole of the evil aligned forces

Messiah: Since there is only 1 Messiah ranked person, the leader of the SS2, I will give the full stats of him.

Name: Kei (Family name is unknown)

Level: 84

Alignment: Lawful Righteous

Type: Saviour of Mankind

Hp: 150000

Mp: 125000

Weapons: Sword of the Messiah (Rank SSS)

Weapon Abilities/ Specialities: Wrath of God (Rank SSS), Saviour of Mankind (Rank SSS), Holy Cross (Rank SS)/ Light of God (Boosts user's stats)

Abilities/Specialities: Purity (Able to destroy anything with an alignment of Chaotic Evil within a 500 meter radius, except for Elites)

Agility: SSS

Strength: SS

Skill: SSS

Stamina: SSS

Dexterity: SS

Luck: SSS

Rank: Messiah/ Leader of the SSS2

As you guys have noticed, I changed a lot of the ranking system as I write. For now, that is all the information I will provide. As usual, please R and R, thanks. Ja Ne…


End file.
